


pride and children

by clearsummerstars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, eric is also a written as a girl just to fit the prompt lol, hyunjoon's the eldest child but i didn't include him lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars
Summary: Jacob takes pride in how well he thinks he has raised his kids.





	pride and children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimxy/gifts), [Galaxy_Hearts12344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Hearts12344/gifts).

> based off of [this tumblr post](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/528682975072747561/541673856817954825/image0.jpg)
> 
> this is so dumb but i wanted to write it anyway. lololol

Jacob takes pride in how well he thinks he has raised his kids. It isn't often where a parent can say they're proud of who their kid has become at such a young age. He believes his children are smart, mature, and level-headed. Maybe even overall well-rounded kids.

When he and his husband first decided to settle down with children, it was all nerves and anxiety. Seven years later, they’re a full family of five and he’s never felt happier. He doesn't know why he stressed so much as he did in the beginning. 

Tonight he realizes he might have just been too far ahead of himself. 

Jacob's youngest child has gone into her room after bidding her parents a “goodnight.” Before she gets into bed, she switches off the light. Once she’s settled, she reaches over the headboard and to turn on her nightlight. She might be six-and-a-half-years-old, but she still can't sleep in the dark alone. 

Jacob doesn't give her any stress for it. He understands.

Once the small light flicks on, there's an unexpected voice booming that startles the small girl. “Bada-bing! Bada-boom! I'm sleepin’ here!” The voice yells aloud. It’s from under her bed.

She screams, immediately frightened by the random voice. In no time, she’s up and off of her bed, running into the far corner of her room.

The voice, in return, sighs out of aggravation. “Fugged' about it,” it says exasperatedly.

Responding to the sudden scream, Jacob is bursting into his daughter’s room with a frantic look on his face. 

Before he can get a single word out, she’s yelling, “DADDY, THERE'S A MOBSTER UNDER MY BED!”

With a hand still on the doorknob as he stands in the doorway, he furrows his eyebrows. “Erica, sweetie, you know monsters aren’t real,” he says softly and reassuringly.

It doesn’t do her any good. She's not convinced. “No, daddy! Not a monster!” She exclaims adamantly. “A _mobster_!”

At that moment, Jacob realizes he misheard his daughter. There's actually a _mobster_ under her bed. It takes his entire being not to sigh out of disbelief.

But then suddenly, he’s hearing, “Ya’, she said mobsta’! What’s so, eh, hard to understand, pally?”

It’s quiet in the room as Jacob blinks. He’s now feeling really weirded out. “SANGYEON!” He yells. He’ll admit the situation is a little bit disconcerting.

The next moment, his husband is joining him in their daughter's bedroom. “What’s wrong, babe?” He asks and gives Jacob a frown. He flicks on the light in the bedroom.

Immediately, there’s a response: “‘Ey, pally! What’s ‘da big idea!? I’m sleepin’ here!”

The entire crew is quiet.

And then Sangyeon makes a move.

He walks over to Erica’s bed, gets down on his knees and hands, and looks under the bed. Then he sighs and sits up. “Sunwoo, please go to sleep in your bed.”

Jacob realizes it’s just their youngest son being ridiculous. He also sighs. Mostly out of relief. But he also wants to bang his head on the wall.

“‘EY, PAL! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!” Sunwoo yells out from under Erica’s bed.

Sangyeon and Jacob look at each other and simultaneously let out a long, tired sigh. They know they might have a long night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> you can reach out to me at:  
tbz twt: @[savioursangyeon](https://www.twitter.com/savioursangyeon) (don't use it that often tho)  
main twt: @[earlgreychani](https://www.twitter.com/earlgreychani)


End file.
